


I Like to Have Fun

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sextape, anal penetration, here it is, the sextape you've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Trent + Marilyn + camera = Manzor sextape. So here it is, you Tumblr people talking about this wonderful idea. (We know it’s out there!) Here is the Manzor sextape you have been waiting for in the form of my Fanfiction shit.





	I Like to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from “Big Man with a Gun” from Nine Inch Nails’s album The Downward Spiral.
> 
> Originally published on the 17th (Trent's birthday) but I saw I made errors ughhh...

“Is this thing even on?” Marilyn tapped the lens of the camera that sat on the bureau and peered in. Trent approached from behind and leaned forward with him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” he murmured disinterestedly and backed away, moving slightly behind Marilyn to rest a slender hand on his left shoulder and squeeze. “You wanna do the honors?”

 

Marilyn grinned and faced the camera head on, sliding his arm out to wrap around Trent’s shoulders. “So, uh, I’m Marilyn.”

 

“And I’m Trent,” the other man chimed in with a wicked grin of his own.

 

“And this is our first sexual encounter-“

 

Trent snorted abruptly and interrupted, eyes rolling, “This is most definitely NOT our first sexual encounter.”

 

Marilyn scoffed and playfully smacked Trent upside the head. “I was going to say our first encounter on film, fuckface.” Turning back to the camera, Marilyn indicated Trent next to him, ruffling his fingers through his dark, soft hair. “In honor of Trent’s birthday today, we decided to make our own sextape and…” Marilyn winced immediately and glanced over in Trent’s direction. The man had already begun sucking at the side of Marilyn’s neck ravenously. “Does that sound cheesy as fuck, or what?”

 

Trent shrugged nonchalantly and continued to mouth at his skin while his arms wrapped possessively around his waist. “Well, I’m horny as fuck,” he whispered, “so go with it.”

 

“Mmm…” Marilyn grunted, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on forming words while Trent distracted him with his mouth. “Anyway, fuck it. It’s Trent’s birthday, and I plan on fucking him like an animal while you perverts watch.”

 

Trent smirked and left Marilyn’s side, moving towards the bed behind him and casually removing his T-shirt in one fluid motion. “Brian, just get over here and blow out my birthday candle,” he called impatiently.

 

“Call me Brian and I’ll fuck you without lube,” Marilyn retorted back, turning to face him, blinking once.

 

Trent clicked his tongue, muttering, “Temper, temper…” and eyeing Marilyn with a teasing smile.

 

Facing the camera with an amused smile and shaking his head, Marilyn got up real close as if to kiss the lens with his large, painted lips. Instead he hissed, eyes glittering, teeth flashing in a wild grin, “You fangirls can kiss your chances goodbye.” With a wink, he smirked, “He’s mine now. Enjoy, motherfuckers.” Pressing his fingers to his lips, Marilyn blew the camera a sassy kiss and made his way towards the bed where Trent was lying there waiting for him.

 

Smiling, Trent sat up to pull him down for an open-mouthed, tongue-filled kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He ran his long fingers through his hair, offering it a light tug which ushered a deep growl from Marilyn past his sweet lips. Trent drank it in and let out a sigh as they continued the kiss, exploring the space in each other’s mouth with their tongues.

 

“Fuck…” Trent moaned when he suddenly broke away from Marilyn’s lips for air. Marilyn had allowed his hand to travel down from Trent’s neck, trailing fingers along his abdomen, and finally reaching the desired spot past his pants and underwear. He grinned at the effect he had on Trent already. This gorgeous man was already melting desperately before his eyes.

 

With his other hand, Marilyn hooked one finger at the zipper of Trent’s jeans and slowly dragged it down, continuing to fondle his stiff member and urging more moans and sighs from his mouth. As soon as he unbuttoned the jeans, he dared to pull them down along with the underwear, gasping in delight as Trent’s cock sprang out nearly fully hard. Trent’s throaty sigh at being released was almost enough to drive Marilyn wild, and he persisted to stroke him down steadily.

 

“Now everyone will stop wondering how big you are.” Marilyn smirked and gave a satisfied grunt adding, “Courtney was dead wrong.”

 

Trent groaned and leered triumphantly. Quickly, he pulled down his pants further and stepped out of them and then tugged on Marilyn’s T-shirt before removing it from his body completely. Pressing himself flush against Marilyn, yearning for that contact of skin against skin, Trent ran his fingers through his hair and forcefully tugged, drawing him in for another passionate kiss. Curling his tongue inside of Marilyn’s mouth was merely for the tease, and his lover groaned in response, trying to reciprocate in the same wild passion. All of a sudden, he gripped Trent’s arms and shoved him back, succeeding in tackling him on the bed with his lips still pressed against his.

 

“I want to taste you,” he breathed and Trent shuddered, laying his head back against the sheets in bliss while Marilyn proceeded to trail hot, wet, sloppy kisses along his throat, chest, and stomach. Playfully nipping at his hips, Marilyn hovered his mouth over the head of Trent’s dick and waited. Trent squirmed and whined at this.

 

“Suck me, Marilyn,” he begged. “Please.”

 

Marilyn grinned teasingly. “Well, since you said please…” He took in the head without another word and sucked hard, making delightful noises to Trent’s ears in which he arched his back and keened loudly.

 

“Oh fuck!” he cried. Marilyn hummed, amused, and went down further before pulling back for air and then moving back down as avidly as ever, hollowing his cheeks and then laving his tongue along the underside and then up and down his shaft. Just when he felt that he could come instantly, Trent pushed him off, got down from the bed, and went on his knees before him. In almost a crazed frenzy, he unzipped his pants, shoved them down abruptly, and began to suck him off, his mouth wrapped around the head and his fist wrapped around his shaft, pumping incessantly as he bobbed his head.

 

“God, you look so fucking beautiful like this,” Marilyn murmured, watching him with hungry eyes and stroking tendrils of his dark, disheveled hair, pushing them out of his face. Trent glanced up and smiled against his cock, sneaking his tongue out to flick at the base. “Don’t finish me off though,” Marilyn ordered with a slight tug to his hair. “I want to be inside you when I come.” The broken sound of a muffled moan erupted from Trent’s throat upon hearing this, and he pulled away.

 

Rising to his feet and eyes glittering for more, Trent again captured Marilyn’s lips with his, sighing into his mouth with pleasure as his hands caressed, stroked, and teased every inch of his body.

 

Suddenly Marilyn broke from the heated kiss and gestured to the bed. Trent heard the hunger in his voice as he demanded, “Hands and knees on the bed.”

 

Trent was more than willing to comply and faced the camera on the bed with a pleased, lusty smirk. _This is the only time I really feel alive._ Marilyn was behind him in just seconds with a bottle of lube in his hand, already squeezing an adequate amount on his fingers.

 

“Relax for me, babe,” he murmured in a gentle yet insistent tone. His hands immediately went to Trent’s ass, and he spread his cheeks to slide one finger in as slowly and tenderly as he could. A broken groan escaped Trent’s mouth, and he squeezed his eyes shut from the sharp pain that followed with Marilyn’s first finger. Soon enough, Marilyn tried for another finger, and Trent hissed at the familiar yet odd, stretching sensation of two fingers inside of him, widening his entrance, preparing him. Once Marilyn was sure Trent had adjusted to his fingers, he withdrew them despite his lover’s quiet protest and covered his dick with lube entirely.

 

“You ready?” he asked hesitantly, and Trent nodded frantically, flinging his head back and burying his fists in the sheets.

 

Grabbing his dick to align with the entrance of Trent’s ass, Marilyn gradually pushed in as gently as he could. There was nothing he could do about the near sob that broke from Trent’s lips, but a moan of ecstasy quickly followed and Marilyn smiled to himself, knowing that he loved it.

 

Pulling out a little bit, Marilyn thrust back in with a harder force than expected, and Trent cried out, reeling from the waves of pleasure that followed and settled to boil in the pit of his stomach. “Harder!” he almost yelled. Marilyn obeyed with a grunt and began a steady and faster rhythm of thrusts with each one sending Trent closer and closer over the edge. Trent screamed, and Marilyn groaned, gripping his hips and shifting his position to attempt to reach his sweet spot. Trent’s pleasured moan told him he’d successfully connected.

 

Looking up to face the camera, Marilyn said huskily, “I’m fucking him so hard. Can you fucking tell, motherfuckers?”

 

Trent keened again and flung his head up to gaze into the camera as well. With his hair falling about his face and sweat pouring down the sides from his forehead, Trent whined desperately, “’M gonna come!”

 

“…Me too!” Marilyn managed and drove one last final thrust inside of him, causing them both to come at the same time, screaming obscenities and moaning breathlessly.

 

Leaning forward and smoothing his hands up from Trent’s hips to his back, Marilyn left tingling kisses along his spine before he carefully pulled out. Trent fell back against the pillows in exhaustion, feeling fulfilled and smiling, utterly dazed. “Fuck me…” he breathed, carelessly wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 

“Later, doll,” Marilyn chuckled. “I promise.” As he said this, he got up from the bed and sauntered over to the camera, removing it from the bureau and collapsing back against the mattress next to Trent, who was perfectly content while running his fingers through his hair. Pulling the camera back, he said, “So this has been our sexual encounter on video. Happy birthday, Trent. We both hope-“ He stopped obviously confused. “Wait.”

 

Trent sat up a little concerned. “What?”

 

Examining the camera, Marilyn murmured mostly under his breath, “I don’t think this thing was ever on.”

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Trent pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Well, I guess the world will never see this, because I am not doing that again.”

 

“Okay…” Marilyn began slowly. “But how about round two of your birthday present all cameras aside?”

 

Trent rolled his eyes and grinned, glancing up at the ceiling. “Yeah. Sure.”


End file.
